Hollywood Harry
by Lord Vidar Odinsen
Summary: Harry is discovered for a role in the movie Hook at age 10, as he grows up in Hollywood Harry will be very different then the one we know from the Books. Very AU, Crossover with real world. Harry Potter/Britney Spears/More maybe. Hogwarts starts at 18, First attends during Triwizard Tournament.
1. Chapter 1 Discovering Talent

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the real people mentioned in this story, as owning People is illegal.**

 **AN2: This is fanfiction so things are not 100% based on real world events**

 **AN3: I had this idea after listening to too much Britney Spears as of late so don't hate, too much at least.**

November 1, 1990

"Come back freak, it's time for your yearly pummeling in memory of the day that you came and destroyed my family's life." A large fat blonde haired boy said running after a thin dark haired boy, along with a group of similar sized boys.

"Dudley, you think it was my choice to have my parents die?" The boy called back still running and realizing they were getting close to the border of the normal stomping grounds of the group.

"Yeah, because you did not die with your freak parents." A thin boy who was running with the large boys called out.

"You tell him Piers, remind him that his parents were freaks." Dudley said happily as they kept running after the boy.

"Uh, Big D, we just passed the marker that lets everyone know where your area begins, should we just let the freak get away?" A different boy, who was almost as large as Dudley asked cautiously.

"Why Malcolm, scared?" Piers taunted.

"No, of course not, just curious, we normally do not go past that point." Malcolm said defensively.

"Well good, because we are not stopping until we catch the freak." Dudley said as they continued chasing the boy.

"What, we just passed the end of their territory, they never pass that line." The boy thought to himself worried as he was starting to tire.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

"Yes Mr. Spielberg, I know that you are only giving me until tomorrow to find a potential kid to play the role of one of the lost boys, and if I don't I lose this contract…yes I know that you are taking a risk on me… yes I know Mr. Spielberg… yes I do remember the criteria… okay the lost boy needs to be small, thin, but fast, look disheveled." A man said as he sat in a small taxi that was driving him around the greater London area as he talked on the phone

"Mr. Simeons, not trying to interrupt you but look out the window on your right, there is a kid there that fits that description." The Taxi driver said.

"One second Mr. Spielberg, my driver just pointed out a kid that fits the description of what we want, I will call you if I get this kid to join us." Mr. Simeons said as he hung up the phone after looking out the window and seeing a small dark haired boy running from a group of much larger boys.

"Do you want me to pull over, Mr. Simeons?" The driver asked calmly slowing down.

"Yes, Patrick please do." Mr. Simeons said calmly with a smile as he got out of the car once they pulled over a little bit ahead of the kids.

" What are you doing Mr. Simeons?" Patrick asked confused as Mr. Simeons got out of the taxi.

"I am just going to get in the way of the kid." Mr Simeons said with a small grin as he did as he said he would.

"Excuse me sir." The boy said as he tried to get around Mr. Simeons and only to have Mr Simeons continually blocking his path until the larger boys caught up to him.

"Wow thanks Mr, we have been trying to catch this freak all day." The largest boy said as he grabbed the smaller boy's arm.

"Release the child, I only stopped him as I have a few questions." Mr Simeons said glaring at the big boy.

"Well you surely do not want to ask this freak any questions, he is a compulsive liar." The only thin boy from the group of chasers.

"Well I shall see. Child why don't you join me in my cab and we can talk, I promise that no harm will come to you." Mr Simeons said calmly.

"Okay…" The boy said hesitantly, though his senses told him to trust the man.

"Very good, now boys why don't you run home and I will bring your friend home once I am done talking with him." Mr. Simeons said realizing the boy was wearing clothes a few sizes too big before he got back into the car.

"Do you want to just keep sitting here or do you want me to drive around?" Patrick asked calmly once both Mr Simeons and the boy were in the cab.

"Go ahead and drive around, I don't particularly trust the other boys to not leave if we sit here, and I think they are bullies and would beat our new friend here up." Mr Simeons said kindly.

"Very good." Patrick said calmly as he started to drive.

"Okay, now my friend first introductions are in order, I am Scott Simeons a new Talent Agent here in the London Area for TriStar Pictures and I have been tasked to find a child who fits the description of a lost boy from the story Peter Pan, that being young, thin, and fast, and you fit that description." Scott said calmly.

"I'm sorry sir, but my relatives will not allow me to do anything like this, they just think I am a freak." The boy said solemnly.

"Well, child why don't we talk for a bit and if you do fit the criteria I will talk with your relatives, is that okay with you?" Scott asked kindly lifting the boy's chin so that he was looking into his eyes.

"Well, okay I guess." The child said cautiously as he tried to break eye contact.

"Very good, first question, what is your name, and please don't say freak as those boys were calling you." Scott said kindly.

"Harry James Potter, at least that is what the school records say, my aunt and uncle just call me freak or boy." Harry said looking sadly at the floor and missing the look of shock that crossed Scott's face when he said his name.

"Okay second question, why are you living with your aunt and uncle and not your parents?" Scott asked hoping that this child was not the boy-who-lived.

"Well my aunt said my parents were good for nothing drunks that got themselves blown up, and sadly I did not die in the explosion so they were given me to raise." Harry said cautiously.

"Okay, next question, if you were given a role in a high budget film, what would you do?" Scott asked kindly.

"I don't know really, my aunt and uncle would demand that I give the role to my cousin, or just outright turn down the role." Harry said sadly.

"No, Harry, that was not the question, what would you do, your family does not matter, would you take the role, even if it meant you stopped living with your family?" Scott asked angry at Harry's family.

"They are not my family, they are just my relatives. If taking the role meant I never had to see them again then I would take the role in a heartbeat." Harry said growling out the first part.

"If given the chance to be adopted into a new family would you take it?" Scott asked kindly.

"If they were anything my relatives then no, but if they were like how my aunt and uncle treat my cousin, well maybe not that nice but still nicer than my relatives, then sure." Harry said honestly.

"Very good, now I need to call the director of the film, and get some paperwork for you to sign and for your aunt and uncle to sign so let's head to my office for a bit, and there we can get some pictures of you taken and get you some lunch if you would like." Scott said kindly.

"Sure, lunch would be nice." Harry said as his stomach growled.

"Sounds like our new star is hungry, do you want anything in particular?" Patrick asked over his shoulder.

"Uh, I have heard pizza is good, but I have never had it before…" Harry said cautiously.

"What, you have never had pizza before!? How old are you star?" Patrick asked in shock.

"I'm 10, but my relatives never let me have pizza when they ordered it." Harry said slowly.

"Well then we will go and get pizza then, that is if that's okay with you Mr Simeons." Patrick said calmly.

"Of course, I will call and have one delivered to my office." Scott said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello, yes this is Scott Simeons and I am calling to put in an order for two large pepperoni pizzas… yes that sounds good… yes can you have it delivered to Star-line Talent in 20 minutes? Good thank you."

"Sounds like it will be good, mind if I join you two for the pizza?" Patrick asked as he continued driving.

"Of course Patrick, that's why I ordered two pizzas." Scott said before he turned back to Harry.

"Awesome, thanks Mr. Simeons." Patrick said as he kept heading towards the agency.

"So Harry, I know it's not customary to ask questions like this, but have you ever had any weird phenomena happen around you, especially during times of high stress or fear?" Scott asked slowly.

"Uh, once when my cousin and his friends were chasing me I jumped behind a dumpster and then was suddenly on the roof of the building, that was one of the worst beatings I have ever gotten." Harry said mumbling the last part.

"Well Harry, I think you are what is called a Wizard, I would need to have you see another wizard to be sure, but I think magic is the reason why that happened." Scott said seeing Patrick smile in the rear-view mirror.

"Scott, here in the EU we don't talk about magic with the youth until they are almost 18 when they start at Hogwarts, Beaubaxton, or Durmstrang." Patrick said cautiously.

"Patrick, two things first, like you, I am a squib so what are they going to do, second Mr. Spielberg is a Sorcerer and enjoys hiring new magicals and training them on the power of his brand of magic, called movie magic, but does not want any unexpected outbursts of accidental magic, which is why the Magic Kingdom was opened by his mentor Walt Disney." Scott said kindly.

"Um, Mr Simeons, my relatives have always told me that Magic is not real and its all just freakishness." Harry said cautiously.

"Star, your relatives were and are dead wrong, first magic is very real, I grew up in a family that had magic and while I don't I know it's real, and I hope that Mr Simeons can get you out of your relatives care very soon." Patrick said angrily making Harry cower in his seat.

"Don't worry Harry, as Patrick said, I hope to get you out of your relatives care, in fact I plan to bring adoption paperwork with me when we go back to their home so I can take over guardianship of you, whether or not you get this role." Scott said starting to run his hand down Harry's back to try and sooth him only for Harry to flinch even more at the touch.

"Mr Simeons we are here." Patrick said as they reached a small building in a more run down part of London.

"Thank you Patrick, now why don't you go and park and I will take Harry in and have Mike take some pictures of him to fax over to Mr. Spielberg." Scott said as the door of the taxi was opened for Harry by a woman that looked to him like a Model with long brown hair and being very fit looking.

"Hello dear, who might you be?" The woman asked kindly as she glared at Scott.

"I am Harry Potter, and Scott brought me here to take some pictures of me to send to a Mr. Spielberg." Harry said cautiously.

"Oh, okay. I am Violet Simeons, Scott's wife and secretary, welcome to Star-Line Talent." Violet said shocked when Harry mentioned his name.

"Thanks, you are very pretty you know." Harry said as she opened the door to the building.

"Why thank you, you will be quite the charmer when you are older. Now why don't you go in and take a seat in the lobby, there are plates with pizza on the counter so grab a plate, I need to talk to Scott for a minute." Violet said calmly before Harry nodded and the door closed behind him.

"Yes, love, what do you need to talk to me about?" Scott asked cautiously.

"Well three things, first Steven called the office about 10 minutes ago saying you said you would call him right back and you have not done so, which is irritating him so you need to call him now. Second, what the heck are you doing with the Saviour of Magical Britain, Albus Dumbledore said he was being protected and so we could get in a whole lot of crap if Albus finds out you kidnapped the-boy-who-lived. Third and maybe most importantly the tests came through and I am pregnant." Violet said happily.

"That's amazing my love. I also am planning on adopting Harry as I am sure his relatives are abusive, and as for Dumbles, well I will only be very worried if Mr Spielberg does not think Harry will make a good lost boy, because if Spielberg agrees then he will not allow Dumbles to touch one of his peers children, and will get the Grand Warlock involved, and not even his position as Mugwump of the ICW can overrule the saying of the Grand Warlock." Scott said calmly.

"You really think you could convince the Grand Warlock to get involved?" Violet asked doubtfully.

"I am not sure if I could, but if likes Harry he will be able to get Mr. Disney involved." Scott said calmly.

"Okay, I trust you, but why do you want to adopt Harry, if I might be so bold to ask?" Violet asked kindly.

"Well I am almost certain he is being abused, they call him freak, so he thinks that is his name, and he flinches from loud yelling and from touch." Scott said calmly.

"Okay, now go call Mr. Spielberg." Violet said as they entered the office.

"No need, Mrs. Simeons Mr. Spielberg is in Mr. Simeons office right now, talking with the child." A large bald man wearing a camera said calmly.

"Okay, thanks for letting us know Mike, I will head into my office now. I guess you probably won't need to take pictures any more but why don't you stay for a bit longer." Scott said as he hurried into his office where he saw an older man sitting on the ground across from Harry talking with him kindly.

"Mr. Simeons, when you mentioned that you had seen someone who could probably fit the role I was needing, I was not expecting one so spot on, and even less for the one to be a warlock level magi." The man said seeing Scott walk in.

"So sorry, Mr. Spielberg, for making you wait for me to call. Wait did you say Warlock level magi?" Scott asked in shock.

"I was going to rip you a new one, but after meeting this young fellow I understand why you did not call me back, and yes I did say Warlock level, though his core is bound to that of less than the power of a magician." Mr. Spielberg said irritably.

"Wait, what? I thought that I felt the power of a wizard level magi at least when I first met him, and his parents were a wizard and a witch, I was not aware they could give birth to a Warlock." Scott said confused.

"So you know his parents, then why are they not here?" Mr. Spielberg asked angrily.

"Oh sorry Mr. Spielberg, I do not know his parents personally, my wife knew of them, as they were a few years older than her at Hogwarts and in a different house, but they were killed by the dark Lord Voldemort back October 31, 1981." Scott said quickly, not wanting to make the director mad at him.

"So what you are telling me is that this child is Harry James Potter, last son of Potter?" Mr. Spielberg said slowly.

"Yeah that is my name, what do you mean by last son of Potter?" Harry asked quietly.

 **AN: The Next section is mostly informational and not the most relevant to the story, but hopefully keeps from needing an info chapter super soon**

"Oh, well I guess I should have started with introductions, I am Steven Spielberg, Sorcerer with my focus being cinematography, as for your question, well that is a bit more difficult to answer. I guess it begins in the days of earliest agriculture, one man realized that the earth was a much better means of collecting water if molded than animal hides. He somehow also developed a talent of creating fire out of the air which he used to harden the earth, and so he got the title that now would be translated to The Potterer. His children all also had this gift and became recognized as leaders of the group they were a part of but continued being a main creator of crafted earth." Steven said calmly before Harry cut him off.

"So I am a descendant of a guy who made pottery in ancient times, but how does that make me the last Potter, I am sure he has other descendants that still are alive." Harry said confused.

"Well yes I am sure of that as well. But continuing with the story will explain more, after a few hundred years the Potterers started to lose their power over flames and earth and a new group arose with similar ability over other elements, and while most of the Potterers shunned these groups, one of the sons of the eldest family chose to marry into these groups and encouraged his children to do the same, as by doing so strengthened the ability and built onto it. In time these things would happen again and again, with certain branches of the family losing all connection to the talent. In the centuries of existing the Potter family has led almost every great civilization, from the Moguls of Genghis Khan, to Cleopatra of Egypt and Rome, Alexander of Macedon, Xerxes of Persia, and Arthur of Camelot." Steven said before Harry interrupted him again making Scott nervous.

"So if I am related to all of those people than why am I a freak?" Harry asked quietly.

"Who told you that?" Steven asked glaring at Scott.

"My aunt and uncle, and cousin, especially when I did freakish things." Harry said cautiously looking at the ground.

"Well they are very wrong, and if I have anything to say about it you will never live with them again, now can I continue my story?" Steven asked kindly.

"Oh, yeah sorry for interrupting you." Harry said slowly.

"Thank you Harry, so in the dark ages those with special talents started breaking into different classes based on power, as guided by the Elves of Camelot. The weakest who could only sense this power now called magic were called sensors, and now called squibs and are often children of those with magic. Above them were those who could cause things to vanish and reappear and this group is called magicians, then a step above them, people who can effect people's emotions were called Mages. Then we have an odd group who receive their power from the ancient users who make up deities and this group is called different things in different areas such as Clerics in southern Europe, Druids in Northern Europe, and Shamans in the Americas."Steven said before Scott interrupted him

"Excuse me Mr. Spielberg but what does this have to do with his family history?" Scott asked cautiously.

"Not too much except terms that I will be using later, now back to where I was we have Wizards and Witches who can do amazing things beyond the realms of science, but they have three big weaknesses, one being the presence of a 'magical core' which is where all of their magic draws from and is a small muscle like organ that can be depleted, but can grow with time but only to a certain point, their second weakness is their need of a focus which they often use a wand for, and third is that nearly all of them need to say their spells aloud to get a result. Meanwhile the next class is similar but instead of using a physical focus they carve symbols in things to make them weapons or tools that base their power off of magic in the atmosphere, and these are the enchanters. Then we have the class that I fall into which are Sorcerers who have magic flowing through their veins and do at times use a focus but do not need one to perform great feats of magic, and can all shape-shift into anything, which wizards can only do to small degrees and normally not into animals, and their leader which is the strongest of them at the time is the Sorcerer Supreme which right now is a man named Stan Lee. The final class is the Warlocks, who create magic out of energy from the universe, those initially have a magical core until they reach maturity at about 21. This is the classification you fall under somehow, This group is lead by the Chief Warlocks who are five extremely powerful beings one of whom is at least 300 years old as he fought in the American Revolution, and somehow has managed space travel which he taught to the other four, only one of who has joined him. They are led however by the Grand Warlock, the most powerful Magi in the world, which as of now is Walt Disney." Steven said calmly.

"But Walt Disney is dead, that's what every history text says." Harry said confused.

"Yes, that is what he wants everyone to think so he can act in his position as Grand Warlock, until he came forth their had not been a Grand Warlock since the age of Camelot with Myrddin Emrys or more commonly known as Merlin, who along with the five chief Warlocks of the eras he lived in created the magical schools of Europe and America, the most famous four of the chief Warlocks stayed in Scotland, their homeland at the original magical school, the fifth stayed with Merlin even though his grandson was threatening the magi, and in time caused the fall of the land of Camelot, as with Mordred starting to kill all magi they took away their protection and leaving it only on the Castle Camelot which they renamed Hogwarts being led by the other four chief Warlocks. Merlin and Uther Pendragon continued onward but when they returned to Scotland they found that the other four chiefs were dead, which broke Merlin who took then their children and cursed their sons to never find a peaceful death before killing himself. Uther spent the rest of his life trying to remove the curse which he ultimately was able to by taking the curse and passing it onto his own bloodline and any who took their heirlooms. His youngest three sons, which he had with a descendant of Merlin and the other four chiefs, took these heirlooms from his tomb and two died shortly thereafter one in a duel that victor took the heirloom which has been called the staff and now wand of death as wizards have had it for so long, the second son went crazy because he was but a wizard and he tried to use what is called by the higher groups the necromancer stone as it can bring back any dead, and the stone for a wizard can only bring back their memory, this stone was also lost to others. The last son married his oldest sister a sorceress named Morgana La Fey Potter and their children kept the heirloom which was a cloak of invisibility."Steven said kindly.

"But how did the curse affect my family?" Harry asked confused.

"Well first it made them targets of everyone because of their power, which even though from the time of the three sons it has always been wizards, they still are incredibly powerful, second whenever a member of the family touches the cloak it makes it so they can only have one child, which is why you are the only Potter left is that as your father and grandfather were only children, and your great Grandfather's brother Charlus did have a son that entire branch of the Potters were tortured to death by the Wizard Grindelwald." Steven said sadly.

"Mr. Spielberg, if I might not be asking too much, why is it that the sorcerers and Warlocks have never stepped in in conflicts between wizards that have claimed thousands of lives?" Scott asked calmly.

"Well to be simple, the European Wizards have banned us and threatened us if we ever interfere, and while we could probably beat them it would cost thousands of lives, but outside of Europe we do interfere when needed, but most of the time we just do our own thing, which is how we have evolved in magic like when Chief Warlock William Gates, the enchanter Steve Jobs,who hates Gates by the way, and some mundanes discovered computer Technology,and and then Gates created Technolomancy, without Jobs consent which pissed Jobs off, and now the the Japanese have really taken an interest in it." Steven said coolly.

 **AN: More non info story stuff**

"Well that makes sense Mr. Spielberg, Mr. Simeons can I go and get some Pizza like you mentioned earlier?" Harry said kinda confused by the conversation.

"Oh, of course Harry, we will just be a few more minutes." Scott said opening his office door for Harry to step out before he closed it again.

"Well Scott, may I call you Scott, you have gotten my attention and found a child for the role I was needing filled, so I give you credit as I personally doubted you. Now the next order of business is going to be getting him out of the hands of his abusive relations, what plans do you have for this?" Steven asked slowly.

"Well, if it would not affect things too much, I was planning on taking papers to his relations home to have them sign over guardianship to my wife and I so we can adopt him…" Scott said hesitating at the end.

"I sense a but, what is the problem you foresee?" Steven asked glaring at Scott.

"Well, um, Albus Dumbledore was the one to place him with them, more than likely, so he more than likely has magical guardianship, and in Europe at least, a Magical Guardian can overturn any and all decisions made by the muggle guardian, including removing their right to be the guardian and giving it to a different person." Scott said slowly.

"So you fear that if Albus finds out he will take Harry back to his abusive relations, well I would like to see him try, even if I have to get Walt involved, Harry will never spend another night in that home, I swear on my magic." Steven said angrily.

"Of course Mr. Spielberg, and if you are behind me then I guess I should not fear, as it stands I have nothing really to lose." Scott said a bit happier.

"And to make things even easier I will pay for you to move to California, and will put you in a position to either build your own talent agency in LA or get you a position as a talent agent for Creative Artist agency." Steven said calmly.

"Wait, really, you would do that for me?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Not for you, per say, but more for the sake of the child as I am sure he will have a bright future, and to be honest, if he acts well in this film, he may be a bright actor or more in the future. Now I believe you have a camera man here, I want him to take pictures of the child, for making a case of child abuse against his relatives and child endangerment against Dumbledore, as we go and get guardianship taken care of." Steven said calmly.

"Okay I will have Mike do so. Also you said we, are you meaning that you will go with me?" Scott asked shocked.

"Yes, as the child is a Warlock, if I did not help him, then Walt may as well kill me, because he would if he found out I didn't help the child." Steven said as Scott opened the door of the office and they walked into the main room, after Scott had grabbed a form from his office.

"Mr. Spielberg I was not expecting, else I would have made the office look better." Violet said seeing her husband and Steven walk out of the office.

"Not a problem, my dear, I do not mind, now before Scott, Harry, and I leave a question for you all, I am offering this firm a chance to either become a part of the CCA or get your name out as a good talent agency,which would you prefer?" Steven asked calmly as he grabbed a slice of Pizza.

"Truthfully, I think that becoming a part of the CCA would be better overall, as it would guarantee us clientele and not being likely to be bought out and fired, if a larger company comes along." Violet said calmly and got nods from Scott, Mike, and Patrick.

"Very well when you arrive in Los Angeles later this week it will be arranged. Now as I said Scott and I have need to leave to get guardianship changed for Harry, Harry if you are ready we will get going." Steven said seeing Harry standing up and on guard.

"Okay, I am not going to be left there am I?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Not over my dead body. We only really need you to come with us so you can point out your relative's home and then, if you want to stay in the car with Patrick you can." Scott said kneeling down to be at the same level as Harry.

"Okay then, I am ready to go." Harry said timidly.

"Well did you eat anything?" Steven asked calmly.

"Yeah, I tried to eat a piece of the pizza but was only able to eat half of it sorry." Harry said looking concerned.

"Not a problem, now lets get going." Steven said as they headed out Patrick having gone to get the car once he saw Scott leaving the office.

30 Minutes later.

"So are we close to your relatives home Harry?" Scott asked as they reached Privet Drive.

"Yeah, its that one there." Harry said pointing out number four.

"Okay, now why don't you wait in here and we will make everything work out for you." Scott said exiting the car with Steven and approaching the door.

"Scott, did you feel the very thin wards as we approached the lawn?" Steven asked calmly.

"I felt something but was not sure exactly what it was." Scott replied as they reached the door.

"I will tell you more once we get back into the car." Steven said as he knocked on the door.

"Probably the freak finally getting back, he will be beaten for being so late." A screeching female voice said loudly as the door flew open to reveal said woman.

"Hello, is this the Dursley Residence by chance?" Scott asked calmly.

"Yes, and who might you be?" The woman said sweetly.

"I am Scott Simeons of Star Line Talent and I am here to discuss a talent chance for a member of your household." Scott said coolly.

"Is that so, you must be speaking about my sweet Dudders, please come in." The woman said with a big grin.

"Actually we are talking about an opportunity for one Harry Potter, who lives here." Steven said as they sat down in the main room.

"What did the freak do now?" The woman said angrily.

"Well, he caught the attention of Mr. Simeons, here, who was looking for an extra for my upcoming Film called Hook. Now Madam, we are of the understanding that you are not the most happy to care for this child, so we are offering you 10,000 pounds to sign guardianship of him over to Mr. Simeons. Then once this is signed you will never see your charge in person again." Steven said calmly.

"Why would you want the freak?" The woman said angrily.

"Does it matter, you obviously have no love for the child, else why do you keep calling him freak, and so we are offering you an out of dealing with him and you also get a good chunk of money to sweeten the deal." Steven said coldly.

"But Dumbledore said we had to care for him or he would send more freaks against us." The woman said seething.

"He will unlikely even notice until the child is 18 at earliest as that is when their school starts, and in that time you could move, now I will give you 30 seconds to make up your mind or it will drop to 5,000 pounds." Steven said coldly.

"How would you be able to stop Dumbledore, my whore of a sister said he was the most powerful freak in the world." The woman said glaring at Steven after a minute

"Well Ms, first now the offer is 5,000 pounds and will drop again to 1,000 in a minute, as for Dumbledore, trust me I can deal with him, and if I am unable to I have a friend who makes him look like a blade of grass does to a torch. Now sign the form or we leave and …" Steven said leaving more to the imagination as Scott laid the contract on the table.

"Fine." The woman said signing the form, and once it was signed Steven pulled out a check book and wrote on it 5,000 pounds before placing it on the table and walked out of the house with Scott following behind him.

"You handled that well, now what was that about the wards?" Scott asked in shock at Steven's skill at dealing with the rude woman.

"Of course I handled that well, it was nothing compared the Arguments I have had with Lucus, but for the wards, they are intent based to make sure no harm will come to anyone in the home without their consent or the consent of one of the residents, so basically Harry's relatives can beat him, or have others beat him and they would have no problems entering the wards. In addition to this, a perk for you, is that as long as two people of Evan's blood live at the residence, no alerts will be sounded, so as long as the lady lives there with her son, Dumbledore will be none the wiser. Now I need to get back to my office, I will send you plane tickets by the end of the week for your entire team. Also have your photographer take pictures of Harry's abuse and send them to me, I will build a case against the Dursleys for child abuse." Steven said before a circle surrounded by fire appeared in front of him which he walked through before it vanished.

Meanwhile in the Dursley home.

"Fuck, that was Steven Spielberg, world renown director and he just had me sign away a huge paycheck for next to nothing. Nooooo!" The woman said looking at the check and cried out in sorrow at her own idiocy.

 **AN: This is Harry and Celebs, some will have magic of various ranges others will not, Now my question is what Movies should Harry be part of that came out from 1990-2002, my list currently includes Hook, as a lost boy, and maybe the first two of the prequel trilogy of Star Wars in some role unknown yet. Please review ideas**

 **AN2: Harry will be dating a few girls, probably, the only one set for sure right now is Britney Spears, and he will NOT date any Harry Potter Girls, he is too involved in Hollywood by the Triwizard Tournament in 2002, when he is forced to compete, to stay at Hogwarts for a girl.**

 **Ideas for girls include: with (years younger - or older +)**

 **Megan Fox (-6)**

 **Mila Kunis (-3)**

 **Jessica Alba (-1)**

 **Natalie Portman (-1)**

 **Carrie Underwood (-3)**

 **Kierra Knightley (-5)**

 **Gal Gabot(-5)**

 **Haylie Duff(-5)**

 **Jessica Simpson(0)**

 **Shakira(+3)**

 **Kim Kardashian(0)**

 **Katie Holmes (+2)**

 **Avril Lavingne(-4)**

 **Mandy Moore (-4)**

 **Lindsay Lohan (-6)**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving to Hollywood

November 9, 1990 LAX

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Scott, Harry, and team, how was your flight?" Steven asked as the group of nine, being made up of Harry, Scott, Violet, Patrick with his wife and two young daughters and Mike with his wife.

"Rather good, thank you for making arrangement for us to come, but I was not expecting to have you come yourself." Scott said shocked at seeing Steven.

"Understandable, now I have a few people who will get your belongings as we head to the car." Steven said before noticing Harry was slightly shaken and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Harry are you alright?" Scott asked answering the unasked question.

"Uh, yeah, I just have never been around so many people or been so far from the Dursleys that I am afraid that this is just a dream." Harry said honestly.

"Well Harry, if you recall how I took some pictures of you, those pictures were to help make sure your relatives can never touch you again, because as we speak, the police are beginning an investigation on child abuse against them." Mike said calmly.

"Well, I must say that if they have already begun, then they are going a lot faster than most do." Steven said doubtfully.

"Well lets just put it this way, my father saved one of the chief police officers from being ripped to shreds by a werewolf 40 years ago so he feels he owes me a few favors, and so when I sent him the pictures he said he would get a team right on it." Mike said slightly sadly, as his wife put a comforting arm around him.

"I can tell there is more to the story, but that can wait for a bit, now for those who do not know I am Steven Spielberg, Sorcerer, member of the Directors Guild, and currently directing the movie called Hook, which is based on what happened to Peter Pan years after he left Never-land and had children of his own. Now we brought all of you here to Los Angeles because you or your spouse has been working with Mr. Simeons and helped discover Harry Potter, who will fill the role of one of the lost boys in Neverland." Steven said as they walked towards the exit of the airport and reached a private bus with a few people inside it.

"So if we are doing introductions I am Scott Simeons as you all know, squib son of the Prewett Family who cast me out at my older sister's insistence, and was adopted by the now deceased Matt and Amanda Simeons. I am married to Violet Simeons nee Binns. I am a new talent agent who was employed by Mr. Spielberg and found Harry running from his cousin and now I am in the works to adopt Harry." Scott said seeing the people looking at the group with confusion.

"So this is the group that you have brought for us Mr. Spielberg, they seem to be a bit rag tag, but we can do work to help them become a valuable investment. Richard Lovett, President of the CAA and a mage, now please continue your introductions once you are all done I will tell you the next step that will be coming." One of the men in the bus said kindly.

"Thank you Richard, now Mrs. Simeons please introduce yourself, then Patrick and your family, and the Mike and your family, then Harry we can talk a bit." Steven said kindly taking a seat.

"Well, as my husband said I am Violet Simeons, a witch from the Binns family, my two great grand-father is a ghost professor at Hogwarts, and truthfully needs to be exorcised. I have been acting as a secretary for my husband, but will need to take leave of absence in the next few months due to just discovering that I am pregnant." Violet said kindly and got a nod from Richard and his team.

"I am Patrick Lovato, an engineer and recently the driver for Scott. My background is being a squib from the family Mina from Spain, my grandfather disowned me and when my parents refused to abandon me they too were cast out, so we went to England and took my mother's maiden name as our last name, with me are my wife Dianna a former Dallas cowboys Cheerleader, and a singer, we also have my daughter from my ex Amber, she is seven, and then our daughter Dallas, who is two." Patrick said calmly.

"Mike Lupin, professional photographer for squibs primarily but for some wizards in England. I am a Druid, but my brother John is a Wizard along his son Remus, who was close friends, to my understanding at least, of James Potter, though Remus was bitten and turned into a werewolf by the son of the werewolf who was killed by my father 40 years ago. With me is my wife Isabel also a druid from an old druid family." Mike said getting a look of question from Steven.

"If I might be so inclined to ask, who is the leader of your Druidic clan?" Steven asked politely.

"Oh, our clan leader is Isabel's grandfather Cathbad the twelfth, son of William the eighth, Isabel's father Oronic the fifth is more than likely to succeed his father, though Isabel is his only child." Mike said calmly.

"Very interesting, if you would have a chance, the Sorcerer Council and I am sure the Warlock Council would like to meet with him and see if he would be interested in joining a council of other leaders of divine blessed magi." Steven said calmly causing Isabel to raise an eyebrow.

"Like who would be involved in this council? You should know that we have long been enemies of the followers of Jupiter and if they are involved it is very unlikely that my father or grandfather would attend." Isabel said coldly.

"Understandable, as of now the followers of Jupiter are few and far between along with his cohorts of Mars and the other Romans, for the council as of the current time just consists of Pope John Paul II, The Dahli Lama,and the Oracle of Delphi, but we want a representative from each religious group that we have ties to, the one exception that the Warlocks demand is that we do not seek out the leader of the followers of Issus, but we will not likely deal with them anytime soon." Steven said calmly.

"Very well, I will let grandfather know and he will contact you if he is interested." Isabel said calmly.

"Well now with introductions being complete, I will explain the next step. For Mr. Simeons, we will be placing you with one of our more experience talent agents for the next six months, so you can learn more and as he plans to retire in the next year or so you may take his place if you prove to be of worth, is that agreeable?" Richard asked calmly.

"Yes, that is more than I personally expected but will not complain." Scott said in shock.

"Good, Mrs. Simeons, we have two tasks for you, first keep your husband on task but don't let him get too overwhelmed, and second for you to act as a mother or older sister figure for certain clients of ours as many lose most connection with their parents when they join and need a friendly hand or shoulder from time to time, that is not directly connected to the company." Richard said coolly.

"Wow, I was not expecting that, I am more than willing to do that."Violet said in shock.

"Very good, we may ask you to also make a calming draught or dreamless sleep potion from time to time, if that is agreeable." A different man on the bus said kindly.

"I don't see that becoming a problem, but why?" Violet asked confused.

"Well some times before a performance our clients get nervous, and some of them had rough childhoods and need dreamless sleep from time to time, and we would do it ourselves, however in the agency we have only two magicians, a few mages such as ourselves, and now you and your team, so few are aware of magic being real and not just slight of hand, and none of us can make potions as you have to be at least the power of a divine blessed to make them otherwise it is just disgusting water." The man said with a smile.

"And while they can and do purchase from the Magical Kingdom, they don't want to be as reliant as they are on Roy as he is getting kinda greedy and losing his mind sadly." Steven said with a sigh.

"Yes, very sad, namely since he was almost as brilliant as his brother Walt is. Now moving on, Patrick, we will ask you to continue being a transporter for our clients and also to be a bodyguard of theirs against paparazzi." Richard said with a questioning tone.

"Very well, I am not opposed to that, but perhaps I may also be of aide as an engineer." Patrick said cautiously.

"We will have our head engineer work with you and see if he wants to bring you onto his team as well." Richard said calmly.

"Very well, and what of my wife and daughter?" Patrick asked calmly.

"For now nothing, we may see if we can get your daughter Amber onto a new children's show that Walt has recently brought back, the Mickey Mouse Club, which is for his students and other children actors and actresses whose parents do not believe in magic if his students or just for youth actors. Now Mike, we don't actually have any positions for you in our agency, however we did get you a contract with Sports Illustrated for both you and your wife so we hope that goes well for you both." Richard said calmly.

"Wow, that is not what I expected, but we will do our best with what you give us." Mike said in shock at the deal.

"Very good, now Harry I am going to open a portal to the behind the scenes of the Magic Kingdom, as Walt wants to meet you. Scott and Violet, I will leave you here so you can be taken to your new apartment to start unpacking, unless Harry would be more comfortable if one of you came with us." Steven said kindly looking towards Harry.

"If it would not be too much of a problem I would like one of them to as they have actually treated me like a person and not a slave and I trust them." Harry said hesitantly.

"Very well, Violet, Scott who would like to come, and trust me that the other will almost certainly meet Walt in the near future, but who would like to go now?" Steven asked calmly.

"I will go with Harry." Violet said after a moment of silent communication between her and Scott.

"Very good, well until we all meet again, adios!" Steven said opening a portal and taking Harry and Violet's hands and walking through as the portal closed behind them.

"Steven my dear friend, welcome to my humble abode, who are these with you?" A slightly balding man asked seeing Steven, Harry, and Violet walk through a portal that appeared in his office.

"Hello Walt, these are Harry Potter, the newest member of my cast for Hook, and seemingly a Wizard born Warlock whose power is bound, and Violet Simeons his recently adopted mother." Steven said kindly.

"Interesting, now I am sure you have a lot of questions so before you begin, I would like to extend Harry here an invitation to join The Magic Kingdom starting January." The man now known as Walt said kindly.

"Wait, The Magic Kingdom is both your company and a school for magi is it not?" Violet asked confused.

"Yes that is correct, but it is more of my brother's company that is a mundane face for my school, but anyway, why do you ask?" Walt asked kindly though anticipating the next question.

"Isn't Harry too young to start a school of magic, I know in Europe the magic schools don't start until 18 and Salem and Ilvermory both start at 14." Violet asked confused.

"Well a history lesson I suppose is needed, when the industrial revolution began and children began attending school every day for a certain amount of time. This led to an issue for us Magi who wanted to educate our youth, this led to four key parties on what should take place to solve this and not break the Statute of Secrecy. The first group was mostly made up of Wizards from old wizarding families who thought that only those born into magical families should be trained in magic and it should be taught in the home, however while popular in some circles the largest issue they had even in their own circles was how would their children socialize." Walt said calmly.

"So very similar to the modern Pure-blood propaganda that has led to the past two blood wars?" Violet asked for clarification.

"Yes exactly, now the second group said to wait until they were out of school in the mundane world and then have them vanish to the school at age 18, this idea was very popular in the wizarding communities as it was the easiest as no one would need to let any mundanes know about magic, but had the drawback of many mundane raised deciding not to attend as they already had a career path chosen and did not want to leave that path to enter a world they know nothing about, thus building more pure-blood ideology." Walt said rolling his eyes.

"Well that makes sense I believe I only knew three muggle borns in my days at Hogwarts." Violet said calmly.

"Yes, now the third group was less fanatical and had two ideas, the first being to take them after elementary school and before senior high school, thus being moved was not a huge issue as it did not take away too much from their mundane education if they decided to rejoin post schooling, the other part of this group was my own which pushed to take them at the beginning of the schooling years and teach mundane classes alongside magical ones, but that idea was not all that favorable among humans. The last group was wanting to take them at infancy like monks and druids have done for a millennium, but still not very popular." Walt explained calmly.

"Well I think your idea really is the best and its rather sad that most of the world does not see it that way. Now Steven I can tell you are on a tight budget of time so let me sum up what I am offering. The Magic Kingdom is a school for Magicals and not based on power type for the most part especially in early years, which Harry is still in until he turns 11 and experiences his first magical maturity. At that point we will start teaching very basic magic that is available for almost every type of Magical. As he grows stronger we offer more one on one or small group training with other magicals. If you would like he can begin on Monday to attend the basic classes which we also offer to our mundane students so he can build friendships, though the mundane students are not aware of my identity as Walt Disney." Walt said with a small chuckle.

"I am okay with starting the school on Monday if that is okay." Harry said cautiously.

"I don't see a huge issue with that, I will be needing you to be at rehearsal on Tuesday and Thursday though." Steven said looking at Walt while saying that.

"But won't I get behind with school if I miss?" Harry asked nervously, Violet also having the same question in her eyes.

"Well that is the wonder of the Magic Kingdom School, our teachers are all aware of both your abilities as well as the fact that most of our students are in someway involved with the performing industry so they make arrangements. If I remember right our 5th grade teacher is Jerry Jones, and I believe one of your co-workers is also in that class." Walt said kindly looking at Steven.

"Yes Jasen Fisher, another of the lost boys, is also in Jerry's class." Steven said calmly.

"Okay, well then I don't have anything else right now, I will let Jerry know to expect you." Walt said kindly before a portal opened behind them.

"Thanks Walt, now Harry we are going to the Studio where I have scheduled a Cast meeting so you can meet everyone and I can get you your script. While there Mrs Simeons I will need you to sign a few forms just to say that you, as the legal guardian of Harry here, give consent to have him to be in this film." Steven said as they walked out of the portal into a darker hall.

"Okay, that makes sense to me." Violet said as they entered a more lit room that was decorated as a bedroom.

"Mr. Spielberg you asked us to be here at a certain time and then you are late." A stern older woman said glaring at Steven as they walked into the room.

"Sorry Maggie, I was just getting the last member of our cast set up for school at the Magic Kingdom Academy." Steven said cautiously.

"Well next time be more punctual please." Maggie said sternly.

"Oh lighten up Maggie, we finally have the last cast member so we can begin filming and having fun." A man who appeared to not be much younger than Steven said happily.

"Thank you Robin, so I am also excited as we do have the final cast member, let me introduce you all to Harry Potter who will be playing Finder the Lost Boy." Steven said kindly causing Robin to raise an eyebrow in questioning to Steven who simply nodded his head.

"Well then nice to meet you Mr. Potter, I am Robin Williams and the old Crone who was complaining is the wonderful Maggie Smith." Robin said reaching out to shake Harry's hand.

"I am not an old Crone Mr. Williams, just slightly displeased that Mr. Spielberg was late to a meeting he had called." Maggie said rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you both." Harry said cautiously.

"Oh don't be nervous child, we will not hurt you." A younger woman said seeing Harry being extremely uncomfortable.

"Julia please be mindful. Harry was only recently adopted and so will likely be a bit nervous. Now why don't you all go around introducing yourselves to Harry while I go and get his new guardian to get some signatures and when I get back we will discuss rehearsal schedule." Steven said before taking Violet and leading her a little ways off the set.

"Welcome back Steven." Robin said after Steven and Violet had been off to the side for about 30 minutes and they had all done introductions.

"Thank your Robin, so my plan is to have rehearsal every Tuesday and Thursday from 9 am until 5pm or possibly later as we get closer to the end of filming and then spend Saturday on filming the scene that we have been working on. I expect all of you to be here at every rehearsal even if you are not in the scene we are practicing for. If you are not in the scene we will be having the older cast members tutor the younger ones on their classwork that is assigned. If any of the cast are not currently enrolled in The Magic Kingdom Academy, I would highly recommend it, as the teachers there are more willing to work with the large amount of absences required for the film making. Any questions, thoughts, or suggestions?" Steven asked calmly.

"Yes, what will the children do if they have no assignments to do on a day where they have no role?" One of the parents asked coldly.

"If they have no assignments to do, or finish their assignments too quickly then I will give them additional assignment to help them become more well rounded, or if enough of them have nothing going on I might ask one of my team to take them around and teach them something." Steven said glaring at the parent.

"Well I am not sure if I am comfortable with my son being left in the care of strangers." The Parent said coldly.

"You do it every day when you send them to school, however if you are so concerned you can take your son out and leave and as your son is one of the lesser characters and not a lead, I believe I will be able to find a replacement." Steven said daring the parent to say anything more.

"Very well Andre we are leaving." The parent said before taking the child by the hand and heading to the door.

"Well if that is all, we will reconvene on Tuesday, Harry I will be tasking you with also playing the part of lead Lost boy from the play 'Peter Pan' in addition to your role as Finder the lost boy in Neverland, if that if you feel you will be able to do it." Steven said looking towards Harry who was standing by Robin, Julie, another woman around the same age and two of the children whose parents were on the outside of the circle.

"I think I can do that, Mr. Spielberg." Harry said cautiously.

"Well Steven I am shocked you are giving a new person to the business two roles in the same film." The second woman said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well Caroline I see potential in him, like how I see potential in Amber and Charlie." Steven said calmly referring to the two children

"Very well, how will you be able to get him to be able to pass for two different roles I have no idea, but its your job not mine. Have a good evening." Caroline said before leaving with most of the rest of the cast and crew until just Julia, Robin, Amber and her parents remained.

"So Sorcerer Spielberg, I just wanted to inform you that after the filming of this film, we will be moving to Silicone Valley so I can work with the other members of the enchanters techno-magic council and so Amber will not be very available if you have desires for her to be in future films of yours." Amber's father said.

"Of course Enchanter Scott, and I wish you luck with dealing with Enchanter Jobs, just a question though, have you had a falling out with Senior Enchanter Henry Ford causing this move?" Steven asked calmly.

"No, in all actuality I had no plans to change guilds until Chief Warlock Gates asked that I change as he feels my talents will be of better use there along with my wife as she has a Mastery in Runes from the High Wizard Court of Japan. Now we should go, until Tuesday." Mr. Scott said calmly before taking both his wife and daughter's hands and vanishing in a plume of fire.

"Bloody enchanters, Robin, Julia what can I help you with?" Steven asked calmly.

"Sorcerer Steven , we both just wanted to ask how in the world did you get the most celebrated Wizard from Europe to come and work with you, especially with the renown Sorcerer hating Albus Dumbledore supposedly watching his every move?" Julia asked flatly.

"Well Lady Julia Roberts of the Seelie court, it mostly was by chance that Violet's husband Scott saw Harry running away from his cousin and offered him safety and have the Simeons have since adopted Harry." Steven said making her glare at him when he mentioned her title.

"Well that is interesting. Now Steven did you get Stan and Walt's permission to have Julia transform into her second form as a fairy or will we need to have a makeup and special effects team come in and make those effects that she can naturally perform?" Robin asked to avoid a fight between the two headstrong people.

"Of course, however when Walt gave me the rune he mentioned that it only has 15 uses before we have to do the rest with special effects, which we will have to do anyway for all of the scenes with the mundanes in them anyway." Steven said calmly.

"What do you mean a rune, and what is the Seelie Court?" Violet asked confused at the conversation that she had stayed to listen to as she had her own questions.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Simeons, I forgot that you have not been in Hollywood long and the Wizards in Europe are so brainwashed. So the rune bypasses a worldwide ward that the Warlock council created, knocking them all out for a month, which does three things, first stops Sorcerers or higher powered Magi to use shape-shifting in film or photography of any kind for the purpose of profit, thus making it so we can't have Robin here play a different role in every scene to save money or something like cutting all mundanes out of the industry. However if we get permission we can get a rune created by one of the Warlock council members, but only if it is first approved by our own leader, which for me is the Sorcerer Supreme Stan Lee." Steven said kindly.

"However Warlock Hugh Hefner is working to modify the ward so as to allow people to change their appearance in pornographic material, even though the Warlock Council has warned him that they will not permit it, unless it is to solely blur one's image in the photos or film." Robin added calmly.

"As for your second question about the Seelie Court, well we are the light and Summer Fae made up

of mountain elves, high elves, fairies, and brownies to name a few, and we work against, kinda, of the Unseelie Court or Dark and Winter Fae which include the Drow, Forest Elves, Leprechauns, Goblins, and imps all of whom living at max 1000 years unlike in myths where they live infinite years. The wizards have banned almost all of us from their circles in Europe except the brownie clans they have enslaved, the Gobins, the annoying Cornish pixies, which even to Fae are pests, and the Leprechauns." Julia said calmly.

"And the courts, of which she is a part, oversee the Fae and make sure that if they do anything stupid they are punished so the entire court is not punished by the Grand Warlock like happened with the Unseelie court when they fought against Arthur and were then banished to the realm of the Fae for 500 years by Grand Warlock Merlin." Steven said calmly.

"Just don't remind Tolkien of that fact, he might not let you touch his books when you decide to turn them into movies." Robin said jokingly.

"Wait JRR Tolkien is alive?" Harry asked speaking for the first time in shock at the name of the man.

"Yes the Crazy old Drow is but barely anymore, after his wife passed shortly after returning to the realm, which has caused him and his best friend CS Lewis to age so much it is scary, he has not been in the right sort so he will probably not last too much longer to be honest."Julia said sadly.

"Yes, because even though his books are amazing, a bit skewed as he bases Sauron on Merlin and bases Aragon on Mordred but whatever, he will be a loss to the world with his few centuries of experience." Steven said sadly.

"Wow, that's sad, but I thought he had already died?" Harry asked confused.

"Well with his health being in such a bad state he returned to his homeland of the shadow courts of the Drow to move into the next adventure among his people and family."Robin said wiping away a tear.

"Well Violet and Harry do either of you have any more questions or shall we go to your new apartment so you can get caught up with Scott?" Steven asked kindly.

"I think we should be good on questions right now." Violet said looking at Harry who nodded.

"Very well then, I will give Patrick Directions for the location of the Magic Kingdom Academy as well as this Studio so he can bring Harry every day." Steven said as he opened a portal.

"Sounds good with me." Violet said as they walked through the portal and entered a large well decorated living room.

"Very good. Well have a good night." Steven said before leaving the room

"So how was your meeting?" Scott asked walking into the room.

"Very good, apparently Walt Disney has his school for both the mundane and magicals and teach both groups the mundane subjects and takes the magical students to teach them basic magic which increases a bit each year but especially once they have their second magical maturity at 11, and then their third at 14, fourth at 17 and final a 21." Violet said simply.

"Well that is very interesting, even though I have never heard the term magical maturity before." Scott said confused.

"Scott, a magical maturity is when a magical gains a boost in their power level, so for a wizard born warlock like Harry here when he turns 11 he will probably have a magical boost to the strength of an enchanter." Mike said walking into the room with Isabel.

"Well that is interesting, but I guess it makes sense. Anything else of note or would you like to just go around and look around our new apartment?" Scott asked kindly.

"I think I would like to look around the new apartment personally, we can talk about everything else as we walk." Violet said calmly.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me, also just a small heads up I will be having my first day of work on Monday." Scott said calmly.

"Sounds good, Harry has class at the Magic Kingdom Academy on Monday as well and then has his first rehearsal on Tuesday." Violet said before taking Scott's hand as he showed them around the apartment.

 **AN: Still not really involved in Hollywood yet but the next chapter will include the entire sequence of making the movie including the primer. There are a few girls hinted at I am aware along with other ideas that I placed in just to keep options available. I hope I did not get too confusing with the explanations but hope they also help clarify things before questions arise.**

 **AN2: Please let me know what films you want Harry to play a part in, please remember they have to have been in production no later than September 2002 or Harry cannot have a role in them.**


End file.
